


Können

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male Friendship, Return
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Träume zerbrechen, aber manchmal träumt man dennoch. So wie Chris nach der Rückkehr in die Stadt. (Chris' POV)





	Können

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Drabble habe ich zwar geschrieben, bevor mir die Idee für "Hoch" kam, aber es geht darin um etwas, was danach geschehen könnte. Bei der Rückkehr in die Stadt. Daher lade ich es jetzt hoch und hoffe, es gefällt euch :)

Wir erreichen die Stadt spätabends. Früher wäre ich trotzdem etwas trinken gegangen, hätte mich auch anderweitig vergnügt. Jetzt will ich mich nur hinlegen. Es war eine lange Reise, und überhaupt …

„Was machst du jetzt noch?” Vin blickt mich abwartend an. Ich bemerke wohl, dass er nicht von Wir spricht. Warum auch? 

„Ich such' mir ein Zimmer, hau' mich erstmal aufs Ohr.”

Er mustert mich.  
„Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein. Was dagegen, wenn ...”

„Nein. Komm' ruhig mit.” Ich beginne, zu träumen. Das sollte ich lassen.

Nur … was, wenn wir doch für immer zusammenbleiben könnten?

Ich würde so gerne daran glauben.


End file.
